The purpose of this study is to test in atopic asthmatics versus normals, the blood and bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (BALF) anti-KLH antibody isotype profiles after systemic or pulmonary exposure to KLH and peripheral blood CD4+ T cell cytokine production in response to KLH. Also to determine if the anti-KLH antibody isotype and CD4 response to pulmonary or systemic KLH in asthmatics can be modulated by pretreatment with inhaled nedocromil or budesonide.